


Cover for "Time Signature"

by leoncharme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, Gen, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "Time Signature" by Nikoshinigami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Time Signature"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikoshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Time Signature" by Nikoshinigami and its translation by Дочь_Снейпа


End file.
